


Late Night

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: This night though, its not the car that wakes her, it’s the body sliding in to the other side of the bed
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!  
> 29\. Butterfly kisses/peppering kisses.  
> Ok, I was super unsure about this one but I’m telling myself NO SKIPPING so here goes! You want it, I deliver because I am challenging myself. This is set in after 2x12

Beth hates 2am. It’s cold and unreasonably dark, and the street light nearest the bedroom window always seems to go out for half an hour. The silence is unsettling - the kids are at their quietest - but there always seems to be one car that blasts down the street at a dangerous speed, exhaust letting out a loud noise that jerks her awake.

This night though, its not the car that wakes her, it’s the body sliding in to the other side of the bed, and she jerks.

“Dean, what the _fuck_.”

A hand runs down her side. “Sssh, just go back to sleep.”

She stiffens at the low, raspy voice. He wraps his arm around her waist, resting his wrist between her breasts and pressing his back softly against hers. “This is not _normal_.”

He’s tucks his face into her neck, the cold tip of his nose rubbing against her shoulder and his reply is muffled. “Yeah well you ain’t normal, I ain’t normal, we ain’t normal sweetheart what you gonna do about it?”

His lips brush her skin and she shivers. “I don’t know if you remember but you and I are not exactly in a good place right now.”

He’s silent as he presses soft kisses over her shoulder and up her neck towards her ear, and she bites back a moan when he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. “You don’t gotta worry about the feds, I promise.”

“Oh, what did you bribe one of them… wait did you kill one?”

The kisses are travelling back down her shoulder, and his hips press harder into her ass. She can’t help but wiggle, and he lets out a low moan. “You don’t gotta worry about it, I promise.”

“How can you _possibly_ know that?”

“Just trust me, I promise.” He rests his head back behind hers. “Now go back to sleep, you look like you need it.”

And she doesn’t know if it’s the promise, or his warm body, or the gentle touch of his lips on her neck, or just the exhaustion, but she does sleep. And when she wakes to Jane’s scream and Kenny thundering down the steps, he’s still there.


End file.
